User talk:Wise
Build: WotA Sything Sin has been moved to Build: A/D WotA Scything Sin --20pxGuildof 12:45, 22 February 2008 (EST) Build:A/Mo - Holy sin has been moved to Build:A/Mo Holy Sin. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:31, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Build: Team - Mindway Try writing the build entirely instead of in little sections, as it floods Recent Changes. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:43, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Aye, sorry guild of deals, i really am, but the me and a friend are chucking in ideas and we're not sure what to put and when, any help would be helpful, Ty ^^Wise 15:45, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Alright then, try to use Minor Edit atleast. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:46, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::Double edit conflict. Use Show Preview and check "this is a minor edit" then. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:46, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Ty very much, appreciated, Wise 15:48, 2 June 2008 (EDT) And yet another edit conflict. In the future I would also suggest you to just add them to your user space (like I've done) and finish them there and let the basic input be done and then move them to the "real" pvx. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:49, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Aye aye, Will do ^^ sorry for the trouble Wise 15:50, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :No problem :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:51, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Use Minor Edit too and please dont flood RC more than I do. :) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:53, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ty hehe Wise 15:53, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Your Request http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Frosty/Sandbox Look there and scroll down to the shove dagger spiker I will upload a pic for it as well :P Thank you very much!!! :D appreciated! Wise 06:35, 8 June 2008 (EDT) I herd u liek posting builds for a good laugh. PvX does not like. Keep those in your personal space. --'Sazzy ' 17:28, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Editing People's Userpages Please dont. Unless its something obvious like changin "teh" to "the" and its not intentional, but dont add userboxes to peoples pages like you did to Frosty's page. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:24, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :Aye, sry bout that, i was sorta giving him a nudge from a long forgotten past... sry for any inconvenience! :P Wise 16:26, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::If thats the case, you should do it on his talkpage. Its not a problem, but please dont do it again. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:27, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::Won't do *Salutes* aye, i'll have to remember that :P Wise 16:29, 22 July 2008 (EDT) GG Quicktime What is it currently labelled under? Lionfire 22:27, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :It was an RA/TA/AB build, and rather emence, But it got welled EVEN THOUGH in my opinion the current GG build was inferior. :P Wise 08:40, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::Mind posting it in your User Space? I can't find the current GG build. I'm so noob. >.> Lionfire 17:03, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::Wait, nevermind. I found it. I would still like your build, however. Lionfire 17:12, 21 August 2008 (EDT)